This invention relates to an enclosure or case for valuable documents, such as checks, credit cards, bank notes, etc.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention object is to provide a case of this type the content of which will be destroyed or made useless with a break-in attempt.
There are already known various arrangements for cases when conveying valuable documents which destroy the contents of the case when an unauthorized entry is attempted.
2. Description of Prior Art
In French Patent No. 2,445,429 dated Dec. 26, 1978, there is describeda safety container for conveying valuable documents which insures mechanical destroying or marking of the enclosed documents with an unauthorized opening attempt. This is actually a container with a relatively large size the walls of which comprise a lamination including electric conductors connected to an electronic lock which will receive specific signals from a terminal in the opening or closing locations. The object is here to protect large-scale conveying between defined locations.
A Great-Britain Patent No. 2,006,322 dated Oct. 26, 1978 discloses a safety enclosure for credit cards, provided with a mechanical-combination lock and mechanical means causing projecting of a material which makes the credit cards unusable with a break-in attempt. Said mechanical means are sensitive and thus bring a danger of accidental triggering even for the authorized user.
On the other hand, the protection is uncomplete, the large-area sides of the container are not protected, but only the edges and the connecting areas. The manufacture of the container and the mechanisms thereof is intricate and accurate, thus of course costly.